The Horny Queen
by Connorkenway00
Summary: Mara sov, Queen of the Reef, has the reef opened up to guardians to satisfy her needs. Story of her and OC fucking in different ways. Submit a character you make to be added into a chapter. Some things I will change to fit the story better such as the setting.
1. Intro

Queen story

Third person pov

"My queen we have put down skolas and his rebellion. The house of wolves is defeated by the guardians. You are there leader again" Petra said to her queen.

Mara sov, Queen of the reef, stayed on her throne looking at Petra. "Good. The reef will stay opened to the guardians. I have use of them still" she said.

"For what my queen? If I may ask?" Petra asked.

"You may. But your answer will not be given. Go. I need to go back to my room to attend to my business" Mara said as Petra walked away.

"And guards. Leave me too" the Queen commanded. She wished to be alone.

When she had finally gotten alone she stood up out of her throne and walked out of the room to her bed room chamber. The whole building served her whole business. Throne room, bed room, everything. Her palace.

When she got to her bed room she went to her bed and stripped her clothes off to reveal her naked body before getting under the covers into bed. Tomorrow her plans for the guardians start.

AN: so sorry for that like really sucky intro but I did not really feel like doing a intro. So pretty much as you can see this story will be about Mara sov aka queen of the reef and her time with guardians. Different sexual settings and themes to it which can range from her being dominating to being dominated to kinky ect whatever you want.

Guardians per chapter will change around so submit a OC if you would like your character to have a scene and say what type of sex and things they will be doing.

Also I was thinking different classes would be able to do different things like warlock class would be more magic based sex ect. That type of thing.

So ya pretty much just a story on the Queen fucking guardians in different ways. May add a small plot in later with it.


	2. The queens first conquest

Queen story

Third person pov

"Welcome Titan. I am glad you could come" the Queen spoke to the guardian in front of her.

The guardian was a human male Titan. He possessed a big muscular build that for Titans was common. He has silvery hair that was shaved down short to not interfere with his fighting. He was in light armor. The kind used that a Titan could still fight in but not that they would use for actual missions or battles.

"Of course your highness, it is nice to meet you. My name is Dante" the guardian said to her.

She waved her hand at him, "hmm unique name, Guardian. Follow me. I have a proposition for you" she said as she turned around and started to walk down the long hallway he met her in.

"What did you want of us?" Dantes ghost asked the Queen curiously.

"Nothing from you little ball. Just of your owner. Guardian make the ghost leave us for now" Mara told the Titan.

Dante deciding it was probably best to not argue told his ghost to transmat back up to the ship and wait for dantes commands. He kept following the Queen.

"What did you want from me?" He asked.

"Petra told me of your bravery and valor completing my bounties on fallen to help secure my rule. Free of opposition. You among many helped this." She said as she turned down the next hall of her palace.

Dante could not help admiring the reef architecture of her palace as they walked and talked. Beautiful purple walls with gold all over them showing different trophys and items. Tapestries using in the pre golden era hung down with the reef symbol on proud display.

Of course Dantes eyes also looked to the Queen. No one could really tall her age as awoken aged differently then humans although her body was definitely good for however old she was. She has a busty D cup look to her that with her usual clothes showed some cleavage. Her pants were tight on her and showed a good sized ass that looked to be a bubble butt with the way it jiggled as she walked.

Dante was snapped out of checking her out when she resumed talking, "as a reward for the help I have something to offer" the Queen said as she finally opened a door and walked into the room.

The room looked to be a big bedroom. A large sized bed was in the center with purple covers(purple seems to be a reef favorite) there was a large closet in one wall and then another had a door that presumably led to the bathroom.

"And what was that?" Dante asked

"This" Mara stated as she leaned in and kissed him as she pulled him in and closed the door behind him.

She broke the kiss to lock the door. Dante was stunned she had kissed him. She was definitely incredibly hot but he never expected that.

"Your reward will be a night with me." Mara sov said as she started to strip her clothes off before Dante leaving Dante even more stunned.

As her top came off her D cup boobs bounced slightly. Dantes eyes looked down at her blue nipples that blended in nicely with her blueish gray awoken skin color. She then continued to strip off the remaining clothes till she was naked before him. Dante noticed she was completely shaven.

"Well?" She asked impatiently. Her pussy was getting wetter by the second and the Titan hesitating to fuck her was not helping.

"It will be more then enough" he said as he stepped forward to her and started to kiss her again.

This time he had one hand go up to her boobs and start to play around with the soft mound. He pinched her hard nipples making the Queen moan and press herself against him harder as she started to grind her hips along on.

He then reached his hand down to rub it along her clit that was almost throbbing with how horny she was, how much satisfying she needed.

"Perfectly shaven, I like it" Dante said when he broke the kiss and started to rub her clit fast making her moan and push her body against him harder.

"Queens… must always…be presentable." She said between loud moans.

Mara leaned her head against his shoulder as one hand playing and pinched and pulled on her nipples while the other was doing the same to her clit.

It was not long before she deciding she wanted more and pushed him back making him stumble backwards and fall sitting on the bed.

"Remember I am the one in charge. I am the queen. Now let me get you out of that armor" she said.

Mara waved her hand and instantly the titans armor shimmered before disappearing. When he looked stunned she explained.

"The awoken are naturally good with what you call magic. To us it is easy to use. And as the Queen I am the best the reef has to offer" she said as she straddled him.

The guardians dick was right between her legs rubbing along her pussy lips and ass. She looked at him with her glowing blue eyes as she reached down to angle his dick upward before slowly dropping herself down onto it.

As her tight walls wrapped around that Titans dick she almost regretted having him be her first guardian to fuck. She knew Titans were muscular and big but she also heard that most Titans had the bigger dicks of guardians. She thought that was good, which it was, but for starting out her sexual adventures something a bit smaller may have been easier. His was about 12 inches and a few inches thick so definitely big.

Of course she was no virgin but she did not have sex much. That was gonna change.

Mara started to bounce up and down The Titans dick as she started to moan out from the pleasure. Meanwhile the guardian was groaning himself from how tight and wet she felt on his massive dick.

He reached his hands up to her D cup boobs that were bouncing around as she rode his big Dick. He pinched and pulled on both of her nipples making her arch her back and moan loudly as she was pleasured by him.

When she arched her back it just pushed her boobs closer to his face. The Titan gladly took her boobs into her mouth and started to suck on her nipples and swirl his tongue around them as she fucked him.

"Oh fuck yes guardian" she moaned out as she kept riding him.

Dantes dick sent wave after wave of pleasure through her as she bounced on his thick rod. Mara threw her head back as she moaned loudly from having her pussy fucked and nipples sucked on. She felt the Titans hands lower to her ass as he gave it a slap making her bubble butt jiggle.

Mara felt herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm. When she finally did she arched her back as she yelled out in pleasure as she started to cum. Her pussy started to squirt out as wave after wave of ecstasy went through her body. Dante kept sucking on her nipples and thrusting inside her as she came all over him.

Finally when she stopped she rested her head on his shoulder for a few seconds as she recovered. When the queen realized that her 'lover' had not orgasmed yet she decided to do a little extra for him.

Mara removed his dick from inside her and un straddled the Titan. She could see Dante about to complain and she just put her finger over his lips.

"Shush, do not worry. A queen always repays those who do a favor for her" she said as she dropped to her knees between his legs.

Mara reached out and gently grabbed his dick which was glistening with her own juices around it. She stroked it a few times before moving her head down to engulf his dick in her mouth. The queen bobbed her head up and down on the guardians dick as he groaned out in pleasure.

Mara sov swirled her tongue around the Titans shaft as her head went up and down. She placed a hand around his dick and jerked him off as she sucked him off, her pussy juice and saliva being a perfect lubricant. The other hand fondled his balls as she continued.

When Mara felt his balls tighten in her hand she knew he was about to cum. She went down as far as she could as Dante cummed in her mouth. Mara swallowed most of it before pulling up on his dick letting the last bit get over her face and boobs.

Once he had finished Mara stood up from her knees to face him. Dante stood up with her.

"Thank you for the…good time guardian. It was satisfying. You may leave. I will call upon you again in the future." the queen said.

"Anytime your highness" Dante said making a small bow to her before starting to walk out the door.

"And oh guardian" she said, making Dante turn around. Dante saw her laying down on her side on the bed, "if you tell anyone about what we did here you and your fellow guardians will have to worry about my full wrath."

"I swear I will not tell anyone."

"Good" the queen replied.

Dante took one last look to memorize her naked body on the bed. The cum still on her face and tits making her look even hotter. After his glance he turned back around and left the room.

AN: sorry it took me so long. If anyone would like to beta for this story I would appreciate that as I have a lot of ideas I wanna go over and see about. So ya please message me if you wanna beta for this. Also review about what next chapter should be about with the queen.


End file.
